Tales of Surgery FRENCH
by ArienMerimac
Summary: Les aventures uniques en leur genre, d'une clinique vraiment pas comme les autres... Avec, comme membres du personnel, des personnages issus des Tales of : Abyss, Eternia, Graces, Phantasia, Symphonia et Vesperia ! À la fin de chaque chapitre, vous pouvez participer à un mini-jeu afin d'influencer le déroulement du chapitre suivant ! Collaboration avec Celice Chalphy
1. Chapter 1

La grande avenue centrale de la ville, habituellement paisible à l'heure de la sieste, fut prise d'assaut par un véhicule prioritaire déboulant à toute allure, tout accessoire sonore et visuel activés, provoquant une vive exclamation de la part des piétons et riverains.

Pour une fois, l'ambulance de la clinique Martel semblait pressée d'arriver à l'établissement de santé, et non pas d'en sortir, à l'étonnement général. À peine "garé" (on ne pouvait même pas le qualifier ainsi) sur la place réservée aux urgences, un homme taillé comme une armoire à glace surgit de la porte conducteur et se précipita à l'arrière du véhicule, ouvrant les deux portes béantes avant de se mettre aux commandes d'un brancard où une femme gisait, hurlant à pleins poumons. Trois autres passagers descendirent de l'ambulance, suivant ce cortège bruyant et hâtif à l'intérieur du centre hospitalier.

-"Madame, voulez-vous bien vous calmer, s'il vous plaît ? Hurler n'arrangera pas les choses vous savez !" Affirma l'homme bâti comme une montagne de sa voix grave et lente.

-"Oui, il a raison Rutee ! Et puis, on s'occupera bien de toi au moins ic..." L'homme blond se fit couper :

-"TOI LA FERME, PARCE QUE C'EST JUSTEMENT A CAUSE DE TOI QUE JE HURLE ! POURQUOI UNE CLINIQUE ?! HEIN ?! L'HÔPITAL N'ETAIT PAS ASSEZ BIEN ?! NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE QU'ON VA DEVOIR PAYER DES FRAIS EXHORBITANTS DE... ARGHHH !" La femme s'interrompit dans son sermon, prise de douleurs violentes.

-"Ça, c'est bien ma chère sœur... Toujours aussi économe, même à un jour aussi important que celui-ci..." Déclara un homme brun, suivant ce convoi très particulier à travers les couloirs labyrinthiques.

-"Comme le jour de votre mariage ! Tu te souviens Stahn ?! Rutee ne voulait même pas de robe, ni qu'on fasse venir de traiteur ! Au final, j'avais fait à manger pour tous les invités !" S'exclama la dernière personne de la file indienne.

-"...Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, Lilith ! Bon, elle souffre là ! On est bientôt arrivé monsieur..." Le dit Stahn ne se rappelait plus du nom de leur guide.

-"Malik Caesar... Et désolé, moi je suis ambulancier, pas infirmier, alors j'ai encore un peu de mal avec les services, mais on devrait plus être très loin..." Répondit l'homme charpenté, tournant au détour d'un énième couloir...

Puis ils arrivèrent...

Les violentes contractions n'épargnaient guère plus la pauvre Rutee. Ses gémissements de douleur s'ajoutaient à l'ambiance agitée des lieux, le personnel n'étant pas mal sollicité par la quantité de patients supérieure à la moyenne. Tandis qu'elle était accompagnée en salle d'accouchement, un bruit aiguë se fit entendre :

-"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK ! Mais c'est brûlant, espèce de folle !

-REVIENS ICI, PERVERS !"

La maman en devenir pouvait assister à un spectacle suffisamment insolite pour qu'elle oublie sa souffrance durant une poignée de secondes. Elle vit un jeune homme aux cheveux roux traverser le couloir de part en part, poursuivi par une jeune femme dont le regard était noirci de colère. Le bougre sentait fort le thé et avait le visage parsemé de gouttes, il était donc probable que ce breuvage lui avait été cordialement balancé en pleine poire. Et vu que la brunette tenait en mains plusieurs gobelets de la même boisson, elle ne comptait pas s'en arrêter là…

Ils atteignirent la salle d'accouchement, mais malheureusement, elle était déjà occupée. En effet, ils virent des chirurgiens accablés par ce qui semblait être une opération des plus délicates. Mais Malik se risqua tout de même à s'adresser à eux :

-"On va avoir un accouchement, un coup de main et un peu de place ne serait pas de refus !"

Un des opérants leva la tête en direction de l'ambulancier. Prenant le temps de réajuster ses lunettes, il lui répondit, avec toute sa sobriété habituelle :

-"Ah, bonjour, Malik. Eh bien, la salle de chirurgie est libre, et il devrait y avoir le nécessaire en matériel... Meredy, vous voulez bien aller chercher Zelos et Sheena ?

-Tout de suite, M. CURTISS !" Lui répondit-elle, avant de partir en toute hâte à leur encontre.

-"Dîtes, comment ça se fait que vous opériez un patient ici et pas en salle de chirurgie ?" Interrogea le brancardier.

-"Bin, la clim était en panne là-bas, alors… Bon, ne perdez pas de temps, allez-y !"

On prêtait toujours à la clinique Martel une réputation étrange. Bien que le personnel médical de l'établissement fût particulièrement qualifié, leur personnalité et le manque d'organisation faisaient dégager un parfum proche de l'amateurisme. Ainsi, peu de personnes étaient réellement confiantes à l'idée de confier leur vie à quelqu'un d'ici.  
Rutee en était bien consciente, mais ce n'était pas le cas de ses proches, surtout du futur père, qui pensait qu'une structure plus petite et familiale était plus adaptée qu'un centre hospitalier public. Au final, elle n'eut pas son mot à dire, que Stahn s'était déjà emparé du téléphone pour appeler la clinique, qui était l'établissement de santé le plus proche...

-"Voilà, nous y sommes, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre leur arrivée… " Dit l'ambulancier.

-"Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, vous !?" S'insurgea la femme enceinte.

-"Je suis ambulancier, moi, pas sage-femme…" Lui répondit Malik.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'arriva dans la pièce un trio bien singulier : Meredy, le jeune homme poursuivi il y a quelques minutes, ainsi que sa poursuivante. Cette dernière prit la parole :

-"En revanche, moi, je le suis ! C'est bon, Malik, tu peux partir, je m'occupe de notre patiente…

-Ouais, et moi aussi, je vais m'en occuper !" Renchérit Zelos.

-"Mais on n'a certainement pas besoin de ton aide, MOSSIEU LE GYNECOLOGUE !" S'exclama-t-elle.

-"Aurais-tu oublié, très chère, qu'en tant que tel, je suis tout à fait qualifié pour aider cette pauvre femme à mettre au monde ?" Répliqua l'intéressé.

-"Bon, d'accord, là tu marques un point. Mais tu ne t'amuses pas à jouer au pervers avec notre patiente ! Surtout qu'elle ne va probablement pas tarder à accoucher…" Avertit-elle avec une certaine réticence.

-"Dîtes-moi, Madame, à quand remonte votre dernière palpation des seins ?" Questionna Zelos à une Rutee toujours en proie à de violentes contractions.

-"Mais tu crois que c'est le moment de demander des trucs pareilles !? JE VAIS TE TUER !" S'emporta la sage-femme, avant de frapper son collègue avec sa fougue habituelle.

_BAÏBA ! Ça part en live, vaut mieux que j'aille chercher M. CURTISS !_ Meredy s'en alla en toute hâte retrouver le chef des internes, pour éviter qu'un autre accouchement ne se solde par un échec. Rutee avait de plus en plus peur pour son enfant, entourée d'un ambulancier pas habilité à cet exercice et de ces deux querelleurs censés lui venir en aide.

Il ne fallut pas trois minutes après le départ de l'aide-soignante pour que Jade ne vienne arranger la situation :

-"Sheena & Zelos, ça suffit ! Je crois vous avoir averti plusieurs fois, mais si vous continuez, je vous vire, c'est clair !?"

Il n'appréciait pas tellement jouer de son grade, mais il devait bien reconnaître que cela lui était très utile pour pallier ce genre de troubles. Il reprit la parole peu après :

-"Dîtes, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque quelque chose pour notre patiente ?

-Euh… Non, je ne vois pas !" S'exclama le gynécologue.

-"Moi non plus, à vrai dire…" Ajouta son amie (malgré les apparences).

-"Je ne vois pas non plus…" Renchérit Meredy.

-"Aucune idée !" Conclut Malik.

-"Ah, je vois. Et vous comptez la faire accoucher debout ?

-…

-Bande d'idiots ! Allez chercher un brancard, un lit, quelque chose, on ne va pas la laisser mettre à bas debout ou allongée à même le sol ! Magnez-vous !"

Le trio partit en vitesse essayer de trouver quelque chose qui conviendrait le plus vite possible.  
Pendant ce temps, l'ancien chercheur en fomicry se confondait en excuse devant la maman en devenir :

-"Toutes mes excuses, MME. KATREA, soyez assurée que nous ferons tout notre possible pour que l'accouchement se déroule dans de bonnes conditions. Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher vos proches ?" Proposa-t-il avec un regard bienveillant.

-"CERTAINEMENT PAS ! Je resterai positive sur mon compte bancaire, bande de rapaces !

-Vous parliez de moi ?" Demanda Stahn, qui entrait timidement dans la pièce.

-"Bon, toi, EVENTUELLEMENT, à la limite tu peux rester... " Répondit Rutee.

-"Euh, c'est moi le père, tu sais..." Se justifia le blond, refermant la porte.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette porte !? _S'emporta le flamboyant père en devenir. Non contente de ne pas se laisser entièrement refermer, elle émettait un bruit bizarre. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir lourdement insisté qu'il finit par en avoir raison. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il la poussait, Zelos en recevait un coup sec dans le nez. En effet, les trois membres du personnel étaient revenus rapporter ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Mais comme Stahn n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le rejoindre dans la pièce, il ignorait qu'il s'acharnait de manière thérapeutique sur le pauvre gynécologue, la sage-femme et l'aide-soignante ayant eu la présence d'esprit de se tenir à distance des coups portés par cette dangereuse surface en bois.  
Lorsque le compagnon de Rutee cessa de s'occuper de la porte, le trio put rentrer, et présenter à leur chef leurs trouvailles. Zelos prit la parole :

-"Hé, toi, tu m'as pété le nez, espèce de c…" Commença-t-il à s'insurger à l'égard de Stahn.

-"Nous revoilà, chef !" S'exclama Sheena, ravie d'avoir interrompu son collègue en plein élan, au moyen d'un bon coup de poing dans sa joue.

-"C'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé, M. CURTISS !" Informa Meredy à leur supérieur.

-"Dîtes voir, vous trois… Mes lunettes me jouent des tours, ou ce sont des chaises de l'accueil que vous m'amenez !?" Questionna-t-il, essayant de garder son calme de tous les instants.

-"C'est tout ce qui restait de disponible, Jade !" Affirma le gynécologue.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du brancard !" S'insurgea le chef des internes.

-"Ça, je sais, Monsieur ! Ce sont les types de la compta', ils me l'ont pris tout à l'heure, ils disaient en avoir besoin…" Répondit Malik.

-"La compta' ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à foutre d'un brancard ! Pourquoi vous le leur avez laissé, espèce d'imbécile ?

-Dîtes, ça vous ennuierait de vous occuper de moi ? Non parce que je vais accoucher, là, quand même…" Interrompit une Rutee de plus en plus désillusionnée.

-"Bon, on va se démerder avec les chaises, alors ! Malik, allez me chercher quelque chose de confortable pour le bébé, voulez-vous ? Quant à vous trois, vous allez m'aider, on va s'occuper de la patiente ! Exécution !"

C'était le branle-bas de combat. Tout le monde s'affairait à rattraper les quelques petites difficultés rencontrées jusqu'à présent. Pour Jade, l'objectif était clair : enfin réussir un accouchement dans la clinique Martel. Il n'était pas présent les fois précédentes, aussi ne savait-il pas comment son personnel, pourtant si compétent d'habitude, pouvait foirer tous les accouchements qui se présentaient à eux. Etait-ce de la "malchance" ? Un mauvais concours de circonstances ? Un manque certain de matériel ? Un problème de coordination ? Au vu des événements auxquels il était en train d'assister, il se disait qu'en fait, c'était un peu de tout ça à la fois, et qu'il allait devoir envisager une réunion de tout le personnel médical pour réorganiser radicalement le fonctionnement des lieux. Rutee avait l'impression d'être tombée dans une clinique singulière; en effet, elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'être allongée sur une rangée de chaises bien peu confortable lors d'un accouchement. La pauvre allait encore au-devant d'autres difficultés…

-"Rah, c'est pas vrai !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sheena ?" Demanda Jade.

-"Le bébé n'arrive pas à sortir ! On va devoir faire une césarienne !

-Oh non ! MAIS FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE, BANDE DE NAZES !" S'affola Rutee.

-"Merde ! Et bien sûr, on n'a pas le matériel qu'il faut !" Pesta le chef des internes.

-"BAÏBA ! Je vais trouver quelque chose !" Dit Meredy, avant de partir en urgence (littéralement).

-"Tiens bon, ma douce…" Encouragea Stahn auprès de sa compagne.

-"TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT, LA DOUCE ?" Rétorqua-t-elle sauvagement.

-"Tu peux le faire, j'en suis sûr, accroche-toi !

-Tu te moques de moi là, Stahn ! J'ai super mal, le bébé ne veut pas sortir… Et pis merde, on me fait accoucher sur des chaises ! La prochaine fois, JE déciderai du lieu !"

Après plusieurs secondes, qui parurent presque une éternité, Meredy revint de manière triomphale :

-"C''est bon, j'ai trouvé ! Une certaine Lilith m'a donné ceci, dans l'urgence !

-Euh, Meredy, tu sais que c'est une louche ?" Lui demanda Jade.

-"Une louche…" Répéta Zelos.

Le reste de l'assemblée demeurait coi.

-"… Ma famille a vraiment des idées pourries !

-On ne va pas bien avoir le choix, malheureusement… Qui s'en charge ?" Questionna Jade, scrutant son équipe à la recherche d'une personne motivée.

-"Oui, qui va servir la sang-gria ?" Ajouta Zelos, tachant à sa manière de détendre l'atmosphère.

-"… Je peux le tuer, chef ?" Interrogea Sheena, pleine d'espoir.

-"Bon, j'ai compris… Meredy, à vous de jouer !" Reprit le chef des internes, avant de remettre la louche entre les mains de la jeune aide-soignante.

_Bordel, il n'aurait pas pu le faire lui-même !? Ce n'est pas une clinique, mais un cirque ! _La pauvre Rutee, en plus de souffrir à cause de son enfant à naître, avait les nerfs à vif devant un tel chaos.  
Après avoir suffisamment "creusé" pour pouvoir extraire l'enfant, Meredy posa la louche et le prit dans ses bras.

-"Félicitations, c'est un garçon !" S'adressa-t-elle au couple.

-"Bon, et maintenant, comment fait-on pour le cordon ombilical ?" Quémanda Stahn.

-"Euh…

-"Si vous n'avez pas de ciseaux, je vous tuerai tous…" Indiqua Rutee, le regard noir ébène.

-"Non, mais j'ai de quoi faire l'affaire !" Rétorqua Jade.

Le chef des internes utilisa ses pouvoirs pour matérialiser sa lance fétiche. À défaut de subtilité, il disposait déjà du tranchant nécessaire à la situation. Mais la nouvelle mère était plutôt réticente à l'idée d'employer cet outil-ci :

-"Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je vous laisse taillader le cordon avec ça, bande de barbares !"

-"C'est bien à toi de dire ça…" Marmonna le nouveau père.

-"QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS, TOI !?

-Oh, euh rien du tout, penses-tu…

-Me revoilà !" Annonca Malik, refermant la porte sur ses pas.

-"Ah ! Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé pour notre nouveau-né ?" Lui demanda Jade.

-"J'ai pas fait de miracle, moi non plus…" Rétorqua l'ambulancier, avant de révéler sa trouvaille.

-"Un seau !? Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

-Désolé, j'ai pas pu faire mieux que ça… En plus, il y avait encore du produit nettoyant dedans, fallait que je le rince pour que ça ne sente pas trop la javel et…"

Il ne fallut pas plus de détails pour que le cœur de Rutee ne se mette en état de crise. C'était visiblement le coup de grâce pour elle, qui accumulait les mauvaises surprises depuis qu'elle était admise dans cette clinique pour son enfant.

-"Bordel, elle fait une crise cardiaque ! Sheena, allez me chercher Raven ! En attendant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! Faîtes vite !" Ordonna Jade à la sage-femme, après un examen rapide.

Cette dernière s'exécuta, et courut en toute hâte chercher le cardiologue.

Comme prévu, une fois arrivée au service de cardiologie, Sheena n'y trouva personne et elle se dépêcha de faire demi-tour, dévalant une volée de marches et se précipitant à la machine à café de l'entrée où elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir en train de siroter son habituelle dose de café noir. À ses côtés se tenait Lilith, qui semblait apprécier leur discussion.

-"RAVEN ! On a une urgence ! On est en train de réussir un accouchement, mais on est aussi en train de perdre la maman, là !"

Il se gratta l'oreille d'un air dubitatif.

-"Tu peux répéter, s'il-te-plaît, trésor ? J'ai cru entendre que vous aviez réussi un accouchement…

-C'est exactement ce que je viens de te dire, et la partie d'après, tu l'as entendue aussi ?! Magne-toi !" Hurla-t-elle, l'agrippant par la manche et reprenant sa course folle à travers couloirs et escaliers.

-"Hé ! Mon café ! Vas-y mollo, ça va trop vite pour un vieillard comme moi !

-Arrête de geindre et viens sauver notre patiente !" Le réprimanda-t-elle.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la salle fatidique. Sans plus tarder, Raven se munit du défibrillateur situé dans le fond de la pièce, parmi un enchevêtrement de balais et potences en piteux état. Il rapprocha l'appareil de la table d'accouchement de fortune, où Jade pratiquait un massage cardiaque, pendant qu'un petit être tout rose braillait à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être un seau. Le cardiologue le mit en marche, mais sans grand succès. La machine ne voulait pas charger, et l'électrocardiogramme était toujours aussi plat.

-"Bazar, on va pas y arriver ! Vite, que quelqu'un aille me chercher l'autre défibrillateur qui est à l'accueil !" S'exclama Raven, qui prit le relais de Jade pour le massage cardiaque.

Meredy allait s'exécuter, mais elle n'en eut pas besoin. En effet, le chef des internes commençait à voir rouge (nda : excusez le jeu de mots facile) à cause de toute cette agitation inutile et navrante. S'ils échouaient encore une fois dans ce service, la maternité de la clinique pourrait mettre la clé sous la porte, et il était hors de question de perdre des patients supplémentaires, étant donné que l'établissement était déjà dans le rouge. Pris d'une soudaine montée de colère, il se résolut à employer la solution finale :

-"INDIGNATION !" Hurla-t-il, avant que la foudre ne s'abatte sur le corps inanimé de la nouvelle maman, qui bondit à cause du choc.

Elle se redressa sur les coudes, la mèche fumante, les yeux écarquillés, inhalant à plein poumons. Enfin, elle revivait. Et elle n'allait pas tarder à le leur faire savoir :

-"VOUS SAVEZ QUE VOUS ETES VRAIMENT DES BALTRINGUES !? Je vous signale que je vous voyais faire depuis le plafond, et vous vous y preniez comme des manches !

-Mais alors… Vous étiez un fantôme !? Ça fait quoi, comme effet ?" S'étonna le gynécologue.

-"Un… Un… Un fantôme !?" Bredouilla son amie.

-"BAÏBA ! Bravo, M. CURTISS !" Félicita l'aide-soignante, admirative.

-"Bravo, mon œil ! Si j'y avais laissé ma peau, soyez sûrs que je vous aurais hanté jusqu'à ce qu'on ne dédommage ma famille ! Maintenant, tirez-vous tous, et avec mes proches, mon mec et mon bébé, JE ME CASSE ! Et vous pouvez croire, que je ne vais pas en dire du bien, de votre 'prestigieuse' clinique." Avertit-elle, menaçant le personnel du doigt.

-"Dites-nous le nom du bébé, au moins !" Supplia la sage-femme.

-"Que penses-tu de Kyle, ma petite caille ?" Suggéra le nouveau père.

-"Kyle, Stahn, Brutus… Qu'importe ! Barrons-nous avant que je n'explose cet endroit !"

La naissance du petit Kyle marquait ainsi la première victoire du service maternité de la clinique Martel, mais aussi l'énième démonstration de son mauvais fonctionnement.

* * *

_Ainsi se termine le premier chapitre de Tales of Surgery, en espérant que ça vous aura plu ! Un conseil, n'y allez pas pour accoucher -surtout si vous êtes une fille ;)- XD_

_**Edit (20/02/2013) :** **Mini-jeu terminé pour le chapitre 2, merci pour votre participation !**_

_Nous vous proposons un mini-jeu à la fin de chaque chapitre. VOUS allez pouvoir influencer le déroulement du chapitre suivant, en choisissant vous-même la ou les prochaine(s) personne(s) patiente(s) ! Mais comment !? Voici les règles :_

_-Chaque personne peut désigner jusqu'à 3 personnages candidats (EXEMPLES : Colette, Estelle, Luke);_

_-Envoyez-moi votre choix par PM, tout choix proposé en review ne sera pas pris en compte;_

_-Si le personnage demandé est déjà dans le staff, la demande le concernant ne sera pas pris en compte et vous n'en serez pas averti (EXEMPLE : Meredy);_

_-Si le personnage demandé fait partie du staff mais n'est pas encore apparu, la demande le concernant ne sera pas pris en compte. Vous n'en serez pas averti, histoire de garder la surprise :D;_

_-Un personnage déjà apparu dans un épisode en tant que patient ou proche du patient ne peut plus être demandé et vous n'en serez pas averti (EXEMPLES : Rutee, Stahn);_

_-Si les personnages de votre sélection n'ont pas été retenus (en admettant que vous avez respecté les règles ci-dessus), il vous sera toujours possible de les soumettre à nouveau pour le mini-jeu suivant;_

_-Ce mini-jeu est disponible pendant deux semaines à compter de la publication du chapitre. Après quoi, il faudra attendre la publication du chapitre suivant pour que le mini-jeu soit relancé pour le chapitre d'après. EXEMPLE : vous avez jusqu'au Mardi 19 Février 2013 pour soumettre votre choix concernant la ou les personne(s) patiente(s) pour le chapitre 2, et devrez attendre la publication du chapitre 2 pour que le mini-jeu concernant le chapitre 3 soit lancé et ainsi de suite._

_N'hésitez pas, en attendant, à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé (et aussi, s'il y a des fautes) ! Sur ce, à bientôt !_

_Disclaimer : We do not own any characters, all of them are properties of Namco Bandai. All rights reserved.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Clinique Martel, 13h30.

-"Punaise ! Mais où est-ce qu'ils ont encore déplacé ce service ?! Ils le changent de place tous les quatre matins ou quoi ?"

Cela devait bien faire un quart d'heure que Luke déambulait dans les couloirs de la clinique désuète, suivant docilement les panneaux d'indication des différents services, méthode qui ne le mena nulle part, si ce n'est là où il ne devrait pas être. Frustré de tomber sur un os chaque fois qu'il poussait une nouvelle porte (littéralement), il se résolut à aller demander conseil à l'accueil.

-"Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ?" Demanda une jeune fille aux longs cheveux violets retenus en deux couettes.

_Génial, je suis tombé sur la morveuse de service... _Ronchonna intérieurement Luke.

-"Oui, en fait je cherche le service psy, vous savez où c'est ?" Répondit-il.

Son interlocutrice pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda avec un air vide. Son badge spécifiait qu'il s'agissait d'une stagiaire et que son nom était... Sophie.

-"Euh…" Réfléchit-elle, un doigt posé sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Luke porta une main à son visage, exaspéré.

-"Quoi, vous non plus, vous ne savez pas ?" S'exclama-t-il.

Sophie ne le quitta pas du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, sans cligner. Elle finit par se lever de son siège.

-"On va demander à Monsieur Hubert, il devrait savoir où ça se trouve ! Suivez-moi !" Dit-elle, ouvrant la voie. Luke lui emboîta le pas.

Sophie poussa la porte d'une pièce d'où provenait un bruit de papier que l'on déplace furieusement. Luke haussa un sourcil et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son guide improvisé. A priori, le lieu était vide. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant qu'une tête ne surgisse de derrière le bureau, avec un air renfrogné.

-"Qui est là ?!" Demanda un homme aux cheveux bleu courts, qui plissait les yeux si fort, qu'on aurait dit qu'il était furieux.

-"C'est Sophie ! J'ai un petit problème avec ce Monsieur…" Répondit-elle simplement.

L'homme qui semblait très occupé se redressa et se rapprocha des deux visiteurs, tâtonnant frénétiquement son bureau.

-"Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que je vais être d'une grande aide pour l'instant... J'ai perdu mes lunettes !" S'exclama-t-il.

C'était donc ça, la raison de son comportement suspect, il était myope comme une taupe. Luke ricana sans vergogne de sa détresse et remercia le ciel d'avoir une bonne vue. Mais il maudit le mauvais concours de circonstances auquel il était confronté.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fallait ?" Reprit tout de même Hubert, qui se frotta les yeux, et claqua la langue, un tantinet agacé par la moquerie du patient.

-"Il aimerait aller au service psy, mais je ne sais pas où c'est !" Répondit Sophie, en toute honnêteté.

Hubert soupira.

-"Et donc, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de venir ici, en service d'ophtalmologie... Enfin bref, excusez-la, elle est en stage... Vous êtes attendu ? Nos psychologues ne s'occupent de leurs patients que sur rendez-vous, vous savez !" Demanda Hubert, s'adressant par dépit à Luke.

Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment prévu cela. S'il disait la vérité, on ne le laisserait probablement pas faire. Il lui fallait donc improviser…

-"Eh bien, je n'ai pas pris rendez-vous, mais je crois que je suis atteint de Parkinson depuis quelques heures !" Répondit-il en soupirant, de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il se trouvait dans un contexte peu favorable.

Hubert remarqua l'impatience du rouquin malpoli. Il réfléchit un instant, puis il déclara d'un ton sec :

-"Alors, vous sortez d'ici, vous allez tout au fond du couloir, vous tournez à gauche, et vous prenez la première porte. Vous y trouverez quelqu'un de qualifié pour vos maux ! Sophie, guide-le, veux-tu ? Et aussi, fais-moi signe si tu retrouves mes lunettes !"

Elle acquiesça et entraîna Luke avec elle. Hubert leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il avait horreur des hypocondriaques, et celui-là en aurait pour son grade. Il referma la porte et se remit à la recherche de ses lunettes.

Le rouquin avait bien souvent entendu parler de la clinique de Martel, en bien comme en mal. On lui avait vanté bien des fois la compétence du personnel médical, mais aussi et surtout les problèmes organisationnels et logistiques qu'elle rencontrait. Aussi, bien que cela le dérangeait pas mal, il n'était pas très étonné que les services ne se situaient plus à la même place. Maintenant qu'il avait atteint son but, cela ne l'importait plus autant… Mais son exaspération revint à la charge lorsqu'il lut l'écriteau sur la porte devant laquelle Sophie l'avait conduit.

_Service kinésithérapie ? Zut ! _Pensa Luke, qui se fit pousser à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-"Bonjour, Madame Farah ! J'ai un patient pour vous !" Indiqua la jeune fille aux couettes à la kinésithérapeute.

-"Ah, bonjour ! Chic alors, mon après-midi commence bien !" Lui répondit-elle, faisant craquer ses poings. "Alors, Monsieur, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Il a la maladie de Pattinson, Madame !" S'exclama Sophie en levant le doigt, avant que Luke n'ait le temps de parler.

-"Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas une kiné qui lui faut, mais un bon coiffeur !

-"Non, ce n'est pas ça, en fait je…" Mais Luke ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se fit interrompre par la stagiaire :

-"Ah mais non, il a Parkinson, pardon !

-Ah, dans ce cas c'est autre chose ! C'est bon, Sophie, tu peux disposer !

-Compris, Madame !" Dit-elle, avant de s'exécuter.

Voilà qui arrangeait le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu. En effet, il allait pouvoir à présent dissiper ce malentendu qui l'avait entraîné là où il ne le souhaitait pas.

-"En fait, je crois qu'il y a une légère méprise; à la base, j'étais venu, euh… J'étais venu parler de ma maladie au service psychologie, mais on m'a redirigé par erreur dans votre service et…

-Oh je vois ! Mais, vous savez, pour Parkinson, ce n'est pas forcément par ce service-là qu'il faut commencer ! De plus, vous n'êtes pas sûr qu'il s'agisse bien de cette maladie ! Je vous écoute, dites m'en plus !" Lui rétorqua Farah.

Luke, pas à proprement parler un génie dans l'art de l'improvisation, allait devoir encore faire un effort pour essayer de paraitre un minimum crédible. D'autant plus qu'il ne semblait pas bien à l'aise face à cette femme, et son intuition le mettait en garde. Sans vraiment savoir comment, il avait conscience que ce serait dangereux pour lui de lui faire perdre son temps. _Allez, n'aie pas peur, concentre-toi, et invente, ça va bien se passer !_ Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il reprit la parole :

-"Eh bien ces derniers temps, plus que de raison, je frissonne et tremble de tout mon corps quand je me lève, même si ça finit par revenir à la normale plusieurs minutes après. Ceci m'arrive particulièrement aux alentours de janvier, et vu que je n'ai aucune douleur physique, et donc qu'à part ça je me sens bien, je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être un souci psychologique, et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je m'étais décidé à aller consulter le service adéquat !

-Non, Monsieur, C'EST UNE GRAVE ERREUR que vous faîtes, là !" Hurla-t-elle en réponse. "Ce problème ne relève pas de la psychologie, il doit y avoir un souci avec votre colonne vertébrale ! Heureusement, vous êtes entré par la bonne porte, je vais pouvoir vous arranger ça ! Veuillez enlever votre haut et vous allonger sur le ventre, je m'occupe du reste !"

Curieusement, son intuition l'incitait fortement à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il se retourna et tenta de sortir de la pièce, moyennement enchanté à l'idée de subir une séance de kinésithérapie. Il était déjà presque 14 heures, et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la porte ait été verrouillée par Sophie; il était à présent à la merci de Farah, qui se rapprochait de lui. Se voulant rassurante, elle lui dit gentiment, la main sur son épaule :

-"Allons, Monsieur, ne paniquez pas ! Vous savez, en général, les gens appréhendent la kinésithérapie -c'est pour cela d'ailleurs que par précaution, nous fermons à clé la porte de la salle, le temps de la séance, l'avez-vous remarqué ?-, mais comme les autres services, mon travail est de m'assurer que vous alliez mieux ! Dans votre cas, je n'aurai besoin de ne faire qu'une seule chose, et tout ira très bien ensuite !"

_Ok, là, j'ai peur !_ Luke ne pouvait plus y échapper, aussi la meilleure chose à faire pour lui était de prendre son courage à deux mains et de subir cette séance, en espérant que tout se déroulerait rapidement comme elle le lui avait laissé entendre. Torse nu, il s'allongea sur son ventre et attendit. Il pouvait entendre la kinésithérapeute s'échauffer les mains une fois de plus.

-"Je vais exécuter une action bien précise, qui réalignera correctement votre colonne vertébrale. Cependant, vous ne devez EN AUCUN CAS bouger pour garantir l'efficacité du geste ! Vous êtes prêt ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

-"Euh…" Lui répondit-il, toujours aussi peu rassuré.

-"Très bien, c'est parti ! SOUDOU SHOUTEIHA!" Hurla-t-elle.

Luke ferma les yeux, priant pour ne pas subir d'atroces souffrances. Pendant que Farah était en train d'effectuer son mouvement, le hasard voulut que le téléphone fixe de la pièce se mette à sonner de manière tonitruante. Surprise à l'écoute de ce son, elle perdit sa concentration, et lorsqu'elle vit que son avant-bras ne partait plus exactement dans la bonne direction, il était déjà trop tard. Au lieu "d'atterrir" en plein milieu de la colonne vertébrale, son poing avait frappé à côté, ce qui avait suscité chez le rouquin une douleur qu'il s'empressa de faire partager aux salles voisines :

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE !

-Ah zut, j'avais oublié de débrancher ce maudit téléphone ! Bon, excusez-moi, je suis à vous dans un instant !" Indiqua-t-elle, semblant peu concernée par la douleur inouïe que son patient était en train de subir.

Retirant sa main, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'ecchymose qui s'était formée suite à "l'impact". Luke, en revanche, avait bien constaté qu'elle avait bien frappé à côté de la cible, occasionnant plus de douleur que nécessaire. La larme à l'œil, il comprit pourquoi Hubert l'avait redirigé dans ce service. _Maudit soit cet ophtaltaupe, et maudit soit cette courge de stagiaire ! _Ironiquement, il pensait qu'une séance chez les psys l'aiderait certainement à se remettre de tout cela…

-"Oui, on verra ça tout à l'heure, maintenant il faut que je te laisse Hubert, je m'occupe d'un patient, là ! Oui, je t'appelle si je retrouve tes lunettes, ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez, à plus tard !" Conclut-elle, raccrochant le combiné. "Alors… Ah oui, en effet je n'y suis pas allée de poing mort ! En plus, je ne peux plus vous aider à réajuster vos vertèbres, ça pourrait aggraver cette blessure ! Le mieux c'est qu'on aille voir ce qu'il en est en radiologie ! Levez-vous, je vous y emmène tout de suite !"

Sans avoir eu le temps de donner son avis, Luke fut entraîné sans ménagement dans la salle voisine. Il était étonné de voir que malgré sa résistance, cela ne la contenait pas le moins du monde. Il ne voulait pas s'éterniser, ni avec Farah ni en radiologie. En plus de lui faire perdre encore du temps, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir là-dedans…

Service radiologie, 14h00.

Entrant dans la pièce, ils virent le radiologue en pleine lecture. L'ouvrage en question était d'une épaisseur assez remarquable, et il semblait le dévorer, page après page, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à l'arrivée de sa collègue et du jeune rouquin.

-"Allo Keele, ici Martel, redescendez sur Terre, on a besoin de vous ici !" S'adressa-t-elle de vive voix à son voisin de service.

-"Roh, mais vous voyez pas que je suis en train de l... Ah c'est toi, Farah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

-Il faudrait que tu me fasses une radio de son d…

-Quoi, encore !? Roh mais ce n'est pas vrai, ça ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que tu dois d'abord débrancher ton combiné avant de commencer à t'occuper de tes patients, comme indiqué dans La Kinésithérapie en 999 points essentiels ?

-S'il te plait, Keele !"

Malgré ses quelques jurons, il finit par accéder à la requête de son ami. Il invita le patient à s'allonger et commença à faire ses batteries de tests.

-"On peut dire que vous avez de la chance, Monsieur, nous venons tout juste de recevoir ces appareils ! D'après la notice d'utilisation, nous devrions pouvoir obtenir les résultats en moins de 15 minutes ! Tachez de rester détendu comme vous pouvez, et nous aurons tôt fait de voir les problèmes éventuels !" Informa le radiologue, avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de service. "Excusez-moi un instant… Allo ? Je suis occupé, tu tombes mal, Hubert… Si j'ai vu tes lunettes ? Je ne crois pas non… Bon, je te laisse, bonne chance pour les retrouver !"

Approximativement un quart d'heure plus tard, Keele eut les résultats et les examina.

-"Hum…" Grommela-t-il.

-"Bon alors, il a quelque chose, ou pas !?" Vociféra Farah.

-"Tu permets que je regarde un minimum ? A priori, il n'y a pas de soucis au niveau de sa colonne… Il a par contre une grosse ecchymose tout près, mais je ne demande pas d'où ça vient…" Constata-t-il, avant de lancer un regard à sa comparse. "Vous dîtes avoir des sortes de frisson en vous levant, c'est bien ça ?" Reprit-il, s'adressant enfin à Luke.

-"Oui, en gros c'est ça, et c'est encore pire durant le mois de janvier !" Lui répondit-il, craignant que son mensonge ne l'entraîne plus encore dans la mutilation corporelle et la perte de temps.

-"Hum… Je ne suis expert en la matière, mais je crois avoir lu quelque chose lié à ces symptômes… Un petit instant, ce ne sera pas long…"

Après 25 minutes de recherche dans ses ouvrages, Keele finit par retrouver ce qu'il cherchait :

-"Enfin, je l'ai retrouvé ! Vous êtes peut-être atteint de spleenanvierisme !

-Ah mais oui, tout simplement !" S'exclama Farah.

-"De quoi ?" Questionna le jeune rouquin, intrigué.

Et le radiologiste d'entamer la lecture :

-"Le spleenanvierisme est une maladie mentale saisonnière rare et bénigne. Touchant surtout les personnes de haut rang, il entraîne une forte lassitude du sujet, une baisse de motivation, d'énergie, pouvant conduire à l'apparition de symptômes purement physiques, tels que des frissonnements au lever, par exemple. Le spleenanvierisme disparaît assez rapidement, mais il est recommandé par précaution de suivre des séances psychologiques afin de s'assurer du bon maintien de l'intégrité mentale du sujet."

Sans le savoir, sa description avait donné une raison au patient d'avoir agi ainsi depuis le début ! Ce dernier, trop heureux d'enfin constater que pour une fois, son mensonge ne s'était pas retourné contre lui, ne manqua pas de saisir l'occasion :

-"Tout de même, je commençais à croire que personne ne le devinerait jamais ! Pour moi, c'était TELLEMENT évident que je n'en ai pas directement parlé à qui que ce soit dans la clinique ! Et comme à chaque fois, vu que PERSONNE ne me laissait me justifier jusqu'au bout, bin j'ai perdu du temps, et votre clinique a encore perdu en crédibilité !" S'insurgea-t-il, jubilant d'avoir enfin son mot à dire.

Voyant qu'ils gardèrent le silence, étonnés de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Luke poursuivit :

-"Si vous aviez fait plus attention, non seulement ça m'aurait évité un énorme bleu qui m'empêchera certainement d'utiliser un lit pendant plusieurs semaines, mais en plus ça m'aurait permis une séance psy plus longue que le pauvre petit quart d'heure avant la fermeture dudit service ! La prochaine fois, lisez Comment obtenir et préserver la bonne réputation d'une clinique en 30 points, ça vous permettra peut-être d'éviter ce genre de bêtises !"

Sur ces mots, il se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit de la pièce, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, non sans avoir entendu Keele rétorquer que le livre en question venait à peine d'être commandé et que Farah semblait décidée à ne pas se laisser parler de la sorte.

Couloirs de la clinique, 14h45.

Même s'il était content de ne plus être avec ces deux énergumènes, mais aussi et surtout de ne plus avoir à subir la compagnie de la petite stagiaire, deux frustrations demeurèrent à l'esprit du jeune homme à la chevelure de feu : l'ophtalmologiste s'était joué de lui… Et il n'avait toujours pas atteint le cabinet du service psychologie. _Une dizaine de minutes, c'est déjà ça, encore faudrait-il que je trouve où c'est… _Il se décida à changer d'étage, quand soudain il entendit un bruit. À vrai dire, ça ressemblait plutôt à un cri, voire à un appel au secours, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'ignorer. Après avoir ouvert une dizaine de portes, il finit par trouver la source de ce bruit. Un jeune homme en camisole, allongé sur un lit et solidement attaché par de multiples sangles, avait réussi à se défaire du bandage qui le maintenait silencieux pour pouvoir s'exprimer à plein poumons. Mais il n'était pas en train d'appeler à l'aide…

-"Hé toi, le rouquin ! Tu sais où elle est ?

-Hein quoi ? Mais de qui tu parles ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Dis-moi où vous l'avez emprisonné, et je ne te ferai aucun mal !

-Ah mais tu fais erreur, je ne suis qu'un patient, je ne sais pas où est celle que tu cherches… Mais si tu sais où se trouve le service psy, peut-être pourrais-je m'y rendre et le leur demander…

-N'y va pas, c'est eux qui l'ont emmené ! S'il te plaît, détache-moi, je dois aller la sauver !

-La sauver de quoi, au juste ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais !? Les psy sont capables de tout, ils te torturent l'esprit, c'est horrible ! Tu ne le savais pas !?"

Luke était sur le point de lui dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais il vit que son interlocuteur commençait à lutter plus violemment contre des sangles décidément inflexibles. Paniqué, il lui implora une nouvelle fois son aide :

-"Par pitié, détache-moi ! J'ai juré sur ma vie que je la protégerais !

-… Désolé, mon vieux, je crois que je ne peux rien pour toi, je ne veux pas d'ennui avec les gens de cette clinique, et toi non plus, crois-moi…"

Le roux avait un peu de peine de le laisser dans cet état, et ce même si ce type était maintenu captif comme un fou dangereux, mais il était persuadé qu'au final, c'était mieux ainsi. En refermant la porte sur ses pas, il l'entendait hurler de désespoir :

-"KUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA !"

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant les trois coups, aussi devait-il se dépêcher de trouver le service de psychologie. Mais en passant à l'étage suivant, une difficulté supplémentaire s'ajouta à sa recherche. En effet, contrairement au rez-de-chaussée, celui-ci était très animé. Avec cette quantité de monde, circuler devenait plus difficile. De plus, le personnel semblait en proie à la panique. Dans toute cette agitation, Luke put discerner ces propos :

-"Vite, faîtes quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

-Oh non, c'est déjà la troisième fois cette semaine !

-Que quelqu'un aille chercher le chef des internes !"

Ces derniers mots suscitaient une vive réaction chez le rouquin. Il était au bord de la panique, car il ne savait que trop bien de qui il s'agissait, et il ne voulait pas qu'une de ses connaissances le trouvent ici. Si Jade venait à l'apercevoir dans la clinique, il lui ferait perdre du temps en taquineries, et l'empêcherait d'atteindre le service psy à temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas avancer à travers une foule aussi dense, qui continuait à s'affoler. Les personnes alentours n'avaient de plus pas cessé de s'exclamer sur cette situation inattendue :

"Oh bon sang, il va nous lâcher ! Vite, sa température chute !

-Regardez cette longue traînée là, c'est une véritable hémorragie !

-J'ai pas bien vu, tout s'est passé tellement vite…

-Il s'est effondré avec une telle violence, à en mourir sur le coup !

-Mais qui a provoqué l'accident ?

-ÉCARTEZ-VOUS, VITE !"

Cette vive exclamation provenait de derrière le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu. Ce dernier se retourna, et vit une femme se précipiter à leur encontre. Elle transportait un chariot recouvert d'un drap blanc, dissimulant ce qui semblait être un ensemble d'appareils médicaux. Son regard bleu semblait vouloir transpercer la foule, et ses cheveux blancs voletaient derrière elle. On lui fit place pour qu'elle puisse s'agenouiller aux côtés de la victime et ce faisant, elle commença à déballer son barda. Ce fut alors qu'il put voir ce qui avait mis tout un étage en émoi. Il ne trouvait pas de mots devant une telle absurdité, mais la technicienne de surface les prononçait pour lui :

-"Non mais regardez-moi ça, ça fait déjà trois fois cette semaine ! Vous pourriez faire attention avec votre café, zut alors ! En plus, il est froid, vous auriez pu m'appeler plus tôt, ça va être encore plus pénible à nettoyer ! Et bien entendu, y en a partout, je vais galérer à faire partir cette longue traînée ! Sans compter les morceaux de gobelets ici et là… Pourtant je l'avais dit que les gobelets de verre ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais noooooon, personne ne l'écoute, la Raine, personne ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas un problème, vu que c'est la Raine qui nettoie ! Quelle idée d'avoir accepté ce job, vraiment !"

Encore un peu décontenancé par cette scène surréaliste, Luke ne voulait pas prendre le risque de rester ici plus longtemps, craignant que le chef des internes ne le débusque près de la "scène de crime" et ne lui fasse perdre son temps. Encore cinq minutes et il serait 15 heures, c'est-à-dire trop tard… Ça ne semblait pas le bon moment pour s'adresser à elle, mais il questionna la balayeuse :

-"Excusez-moi, où se trouve le service psy ?

-Si c'est pour un rendez-vous, c'est trop tard, exceptionnellement le service a fermé à 13 heures, aujourd'hui !" Lui répondit-elle, s'efforçant de rester polie à son égard, car après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait renversé tout ce café au sol.

_C'est trop tard…_ Les mots résonnèrent encore dans sa tête. Il avait traversé de nombreuses péripéties pour essayer d'y arriver à temps, alors que d'après cette femme, c'était peine perdue dès son arrivée à Martel. Lisant la déception sur son visage, Raine poursuivit sa réponse avec une pointe de compassion :

-"Par contre, si vous cherchez juste une personne qui y travaille, ils sont encore là jusqu'à ce soir ! Si l'individu que vous désirez voir ne se trouve ni dans sa salle de consultation ni ici à faire une pause-café, vous pouvez toujours aller jeter un coup d'œil aux vestiaires, là-bas !" Conclut-elle, montrant du doigt une porte non loin d'eux.

Ces quelques mots de réconfort avaient réussi à galvaniser le jeune homme. Après l'avoir remerciée, il se rendit vers l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué tantôt. Et s'il n'y trouvait personne, il partirait à la recherche de son bureau, qui ne pouvait pas être bien loin… On pouvait lire sur l'écriteau : _Vestiaires du premier étage – Personnel uniquement_. Il n'était donc pas supposé pouvoir y entrer, mais comme elle l'avait invité à vérifier dans cette pièce, il s'engagea à l'intérieur, refermant la porte sur ses pas. Sa précédente mésaventure en kinésithérapie ne lui avait pas servi de leçon, car il s'était introduit en ce lieu sans précaution ni prudence. Il ne comprit que trop tard son erreur, au moment où il entendit une voix féminine prononcer ces quelques mots :

-"Éclair de larmes !

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK !"

Les réflexes de Luke, ainsi que le fait qu'il connaissait cette attaque, lui avaient permis d'esquiver ce sort de lumière qui lui était destiné. En regardant d'où cela provenait, il la vit, partiellement dissimulée derrière un casier. Ses longs cheveux châtains, dont une partie venait recouvrir un de ses yeux bleus, ce sortilège que peu de personnes maitrisaient… Le doute n'était plus permis, le jeune homme à la chevelure de flamme avait enfin réussi à la retrouver.

-"Tear ! Bon sang, je t'ai cherché partout !

-Oh, c'est toi, Luke ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as attaqué ?

-Je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi ! Mais bon, comme tu connais cette attaque et que donc tu as su l'esquiver, ça va !

-Heureusement, sinon je serais en train de griller sur place… Tu peux sortir tu sais, c'est plus la peine de te cacher...

-En fait, je ne me cache pas vraiment…" Répondit-elle, en rougissant.

-"Ah ? Alors viens, j'aimerais te parler, si tu veux bien…

-C'est que… Je suis en sous-vêtements, et…" Poursuivit-elle, la face cramoisie.

Cette remarque le mit dans l'embarras. Très gêné, le visage couleur rouge piment, il avait du mal à trouver les mots pour s'excuser… Plus les secondes se succédèrent, plus il devenait intimidant pour les deux amis de se voir et de parler. Mais elle finit par briser le silence :

-"J'ai fait tomber mon gobelet de café tout à l'heure, et comme du coup je m'en suis renversée sur les vêtements, j'étais venue me changer ici et puis tu es arrivé…

-Ah, euh, oui, d'accord, je vois, je vois… Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû frapper avant d'entrer ou un truc dans le genre…" Lui dit-il, toujours aussi gêné.

_Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, idiot…_ Se dit-elle, avant de disparaître du champ de vision de son camarade, pour retourner se changer devant son casier.

-"Bon, attends-moi ici, je finis de me changer et j'arrive !

-D'acc' !" Rétorqua-t-il.

À mesure que son malaise se dissipait, il se sentait de plus en plus heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à retrouver Tear, dans cette clinique où toute l'organisation interne avait été encore une fois chamboulée et dans laquelle il avait été confronté à des situations assez singulières. Il avait déjà connu des mardis pas faciles, mais celui-ci figurait parmi ses pires. Une fois rhabillée, elle le rejoignit et tous deux sortirent de la pièce. Après avoir refermé la porte, ils reprirent le dialogue :

-"Donc, tu disais vouloir me parler ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-"Euh, oui ! Mais avant ça, faut que je te raconte tout ce que j'ai dû subir pour venir te voir !

-Luke, je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas besoin d'élaborer des stratagèmes pour venir me voir ! Tu peux tout simplement demander à l'accueil, sans avoir à raconter des salades !

-Je sais, oui, tu me l'as dit, mais je ne veux pas que Jade apprenne ma venue, sinon il me mettrait des bâtons dans les roues et m'empêcherait de venir te voir !

-Roh, tu exagères, il est taquin, pas tyrannique !

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable… De toute façon, cette clinique toute entière ne m'a pas voulu du bien aujourd'hui ! Déjà, pour commencer, y avait cette stagiaire qui…"

Il poursuivit son récit en se promenant avec elle, au hasard dans les couloirs. La stagiaire inutile, l'ophtalmologiste qui l'avait piégé, la kinésithérapeute au fort tempérament, le radiologue académique, le fou… Elle trouva ces mésaventures assez amusantes, mais constata qu'il y avait effectivement quelques soucis avec certaines personnes dans cette clinique.

Pendant ce temps, Raine était toujours en train de nettoyer ces traces de café tenaces. En frottant, elle remarqua par hasard un objet légèrement scintillant sous la machine à café. Après avoir passé plusieurs secondes à essayer de désespérément s'emparer de cette mystérieuse chose, elle finit par réussir à l'extirper pour pouvoir l'examiner. Compte-tenu de son état, cela semblait récent, et elle se demandait comment une telle paire de lunettes avait bien pu se retrouver ici.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois-ci ! Plus de deux mois séparent les deux chapitres, pour ce qu'on espérait à la base être fait en un seul mois :S J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration en milieu de parcours, ça n'a pas été facile, mais au final, on aura réussi à bricoler quelque chose qui, nous l'espérons, vous plaira ! Un GROS remerciement à Celice Chalphy ( u/2473936/) pour m'avoir aidé quand ça devenait difficile, mais aussi pour avoir encore accepté de traduire ce chapitre en anglais !_

_Le gagnant du premier mini-jeu était donc bel et bien Luke Fon Fabre, de Tales of the Abyss ! Pour les personnes qui n'auraient pas reconnu le fou qu'il rencontre, il s'agit de Veigue Lungberg, de Tales of Rebirth !_

**_Edit (21/05/2013)_****_ :_****_ Mini-jeu terminé pour le chapitre 3, merci d'avoir participé !_**

_À présent, si le cœur vous en dit, nous relançons le mini-jeu ! Ci-dessous, un petit rappel :_

_Ce mini-jeu va VOUS permettre d'influencer le déroulement du chapitre suivant, en choisissant vous-même la ou les prochaine(s) personne(s) patiente(s) ! Mais comment !? Voici les règles :_

_-Chaque personne peut désigner jusqu'à 3 personnages candidats (EXEMPLES : Colette, Estelle, Asch);_

_-Envoyez-moi votre choix par PM, tout choix proposé en review ne sera pas pris en compte ;_

_-Si le personnage demandé est déjà dans le staff, la demande le concernant ne sera pas prise en compte et vous n'en serez pas averti (EXEMPLE : Hubert) ;_

_-Si le personnage demandé fait partie du staff mais n'est pas encore apparu, la demande le concernant ne sera pas prise en compte. Vous n'en serez pas averti, histoire de garder la surprise ;_

_-Un personnage déjà apparu dans un épisode en tant que patient ou proche du patient ne peut plus être demandé et vous n'en serez pas averti (EXEMPLE : Luke) ;_

_-Si les personnages de votre sélection n'ont pas été retenus (en admettant que vous avez respecté les règles ci-dessus), il vous sera toujours possible de les soumettre à nouveau pour le mini-jeu suivant ;_

_-EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT, POUR CETTE FOIS-CI, vous pouvez choisir Veigue parmi vos trois persos, étant donné qu'il n'a pas été sélectionné par le mini-jeu précédent mais qu'on l'a incorporé de nous-même;_

_-Vous avez jusqu'au Lundi 20 Mai 2013 pour soumettre votre choix. Lorsque le chapitre 3 sortira, un mini-jeu du même type vous sera proposé pour le chapitre 4 ;_

_En attendant, nous espérons que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre concernant une clinique vraiment unique ! Si vous relevez des fautes, ou si vous avez envie de réagir sur notre écrit, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous laisser un commentaire !_

_À bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !_

_Disclaimer: We do not own any characters, all of them are properties of Namco Bandai, all rights reserved_


End file.
